onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:"New World" Saga an Unfitting Name
It is confirmed that the saga is called Sea of Survival: Superookies Saga as it is revealed by oda at the one piece art exhibition in japan. I understand that for awhile now the sixth saga has been refered to as the "New World" saga. I'm posting this to point out that the name is simply bad. The entire second half of One Piece is mostly going to be in the New World (presumably) and it woud be stupid to group it all as one saga. I suggest that the name be changed to "Fishman Island" Saga. Since it bares many similarities to the "Skypiea" Saga, I feel that this naming convention makes sense. If you agree, please tell me how I'd approach this matter seeing as how I'm quite new to this wiki, and I'm not sure how I'd be able to pass a fairly major change such as this one. Thanks in advance. The thing is, we don't know yet if Fishman Island will be long enough to be called a saga. Sagas are usually over 100 chapters in length, and Fishman Island is close to 20 right now. It is better to go with the broader term in this case. Also, please sign your posts. 00:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sagas aren't defined by length so much as overarching plot: *East Blue - pre Grand Line adventures *Baroque Works - obviously BW *Skypiea - getting to Skypiea and the adventures they have there *CP9 - Robin leaving the crew and getting her back *Whitebeard War - Ace being defeated, captured, and eventually executed *Current Saga - getting to Fishman Island and the adventures they have there VIZ has several smaller sagas instead of the Whitebeard War Saga (Thriller Bark, Shabaody, and Impel Down) sort of reinforcing the fact that you can't set a chapter limit on Sagas (even though they missed the real overarching plot). Also please expand on your point, because it still doesn't quite address my point which was: the New World is definitely too broad of a name and therefore an unusable title, whereas the only problem with calling it "Fishman Island" seems to be that it might be a little shorter than the other sagas (which shouldn't matter).Flaminghedge 03:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) It is better to be too broad than not broad enough. It is best to wait to see when FI ends and go from there. 03:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually it isn't. Being too broad is just as bad as not being broad enough. Imagine if the first half of the Grand Line was all apart of a single Grand Line Saga... just as bad. My point is, we know "New World" is too broad, but "Fishman Island" might not be too narrow. It is obvious that this saga will encompass the journey into the New World and a new saga will begin there, so a different title seems appropriate. It doesn't have to be Fishman Island per se, it could be "Into the New World" or something similar, however, Fishman Island seems like a good choice because of all the parallels with Skypiea.Flaminghedge 03:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Since we don't know, it's best to play the waiting game and leave it as is until we figure out if Fishman Island is a saga or arc. Just because it's like Skypiea doesn't automatically make it a saga. So it's best to leave it be. 03:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You misunderstand me. Fishman Island is definitely an arc, however, the period of the strawhats adventure from the point where they rejoin till the point where they reach the New World is a saga. This saga will not even be in the New World for the majority of it's chapters, therefore calling it "New World Saga" is definitely wrong. I simply offered "Fishman Island" as a possible name for this saga, because there are parallels to the Skypiea Saga. Flaminghedge 03:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, but leave it be until better information becomes available. 03:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :The skypiea saga consists of all things from jaya island to skypiea so its not like its not been done this way before. One-Winged Hawk 23:37, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I still think we should sit on it and see how the SH's time on Fishman Island progresses and see if it turns into a saga or not. Look at some of the arcs in the East Blue Saga, you can count their length in chapters on one hand, so it's possible that the return to sabaody arc is like that. 05:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I think Flaminghedge's point is that "Fishman Island Saga" may appear to be a bad name later on, whereas we know for sure that "New World Saga" is a bad name. That makes sense. sff9 (talk) 08:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that was basically my point. Flaminghedge Talk 08:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Discussion 2 this question has not be resolved yet, and that is why I am reopening it. We have now entered the second arc of this new world saga. I am sure that almost everybody will agree with the fact that we can't keep calling this the new world saga, since it is just too broad. So my suggestion is , why don't we call this saga: Entering the New World Saga. To me it seems to be the most appropriate term for this first new world saga. Because it accuratly describes what they are doing first the meet up in sabaody then they go to fishman island, now they are a punk hazard, then they will go to raijinisland (most likely) {and they may end up going to wano country at the end of this saga}. (OnePieceNation 16:24, February 5, 2012 (UTC)) :In my opinion... This should be along the laines of "Big Mom" saga or something because everything from Fishamsn island is leding to dealing with their first Yonko. The previous arcs "Reunion" saga or something. One-Winged Hawk 16:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :well people are jumping the gun with big mom, big mom is probably meant to be an overarching villian/opponent meaning she will most likely be luffy's man boss to beat for several saga's, we will also not see her fight luffy anytime soon. Luffy has only challenged Big Mom, just like X.Drake started challenging Kaido two years ago, Kaido is still a yonko meaning the actual show off between the two hasn't happened yet. This leads me to believe that luffy vs big mom is miles and miles and miles away or at least 2 to 3 saga's. (OnePieceNation 16:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC)) :I'd place the eventual fight about 4-6 arcs away. One-Winged Hawk 20:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :regardless of when luffy will face big mom, calling it big mom saga is way to prematurely, however now that we are hearing so much about wano country, that might be the overarcing theme of this saga. So I now have two titles Entering the new world saga '''and Wano country/samurai''' saga. (OnePieceNation 23:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC)) Actually this is the third arc... Return to Sabaody, Fishman Island, Punk Hazard; using Big Mom would make no sense as she holds no drastic weight until near the conclusion of the Fishman Island Arc where a new plotline opens up and future confrontation.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 14:38, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Why don't we just call it "The First New World Saga"? That way it is a bit shorter of a name than "Entering The New World" and it means basically the same thing. Until we know where the SH crew is going after Punk Hazard, it would be VERY premature to name the saga after Big Mam or Wano Country. Because the SH crew has yet to land on an island in the NW where a log pose works, and we know the names of the first 3 possible islands we know they aren't going to Wano or Big Mam's island anytime soon. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 16:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC) With the pirate alliance formed against a yonko (and it is most definitely Big Mam) this saga name definitely needs to be changed. I'd like to go with either the "Big Mam Saga" or the "Entering the New World Saga" that OPN mentioned above. Either way, even if those 2 names won't work... the New World Saga name is just terrible. Galaxy9000 (talk) 04:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) IMHO "The New World Saga Begins" sounds much better than "Entering The New World". 05:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Zori Just wait until it's clear what the centrepiece of this saga is. It feels like Punk Hazard is reaching its climax, and it's possible the next island or the one after that will provide a good title. There's no point changing the category now when it's just going to be changed later, and "New World Saga" is a good enough placeholder. 06:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) What Zodiaque said. Let's find out the central overarching plot and name it based on that. Until that happens, this is merely a placeholder. 06:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Chapters 1-597 is Sea of Survival: Rookie Saga (サバイバルの海 超新星編) and 598- is The Final Sea: New World Saga (最後の海 新世界編). They are official names by Oda. --Klobis (talk) 07:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) If they are the offical names from Oda, then we should use it. By the way, thanks for the information, Klobis! 08:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) No, for our purposes, those are parts, not sagas. It's just a different naming convention between Japanese and English, similar to how chapters are sometimes referred to as 'episodes' in the original manga (see chapter 82). We can still put those names on the timeskip page as the official names for pre- and post-timeskip though. 08:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. You're definitely right. However, we need to know the others' thoughts about this. 08:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yup, he's right. We just chose the wrong word for a "saga". Has Oda used official names for what we call "sagas"? Anyway, yeah, it's too early to change the saga name. Jade if we used that then that would mean we would have to merge EVERY single saga into one giant article. SeaTerror (talk) 16:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC)